The Golden Reunion
by Alex Stormfly
Summary: What happens when Lucy and her team journeys all through out Fiore searching for Aquarius's key but on the way run into trouble? Find out if Lucy reunites with her oldest friend in this story, The Golden Reunion!
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Reunion

I do not own fairy tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima Hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

It's been three years since the Tartarus and Alvarez incident and while all of Fairy Tail members have their scars from the battles Lucy has a big one too. Lucy lost one of her best friends Aquarius so she would be able to save her guild, her family.

Meanwhile on the solo job I took...

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled

"Ok Taurus take out those bandits!"I said

"Moo! Anything for you Lucy!" The crazy bull said.

"Hey lady your no match for us!" The bandit leader shouted.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"The key holder shouted

"Loke, Taurus take out these low-life's and lets go home guys!" The blonde mage said

"REGULAS IMPACT!" Loke yelled. As he took out all the bandits.

"LIONS BRILLIANCE!" He screamed as he blinded the bandit leader and Taurus took the final blow.

Two hours pass..

"Hey everyone I'm back!" The celestial Mage called out

"How'd the job go?" Mira had asked Lucy

"It was pretty easy and I got my rent money." She replied.

"Well that's good!" The take over Mage exclaimed.

"Why didn't you bring us Lucy?" Natsu and my team asked.

"Sorry about that guys.. But I needed to see if I was strong enough for a certain journey I have to take." Lucy said

Everyone in the guild erupted with millions of questions asking about where is the journey going and why is she going. Lucy still hasn't told anyone about her having to sacrifice Aquarius.

"Well I'll tell you all tomorrow but right now I think I'm going to head home and get some rest." I said

Of course Natsu followed her and they hung out for a while.

The next day...

Here she is, ready to share the story with the others. Lucy waited till everyone was at the guild and then climbed up on the bar and started talking.

"Fairy tail, there is something you all don't know about that had happened to me during Tartarus. Allegria had been activated and there I was the last fairy standing facing off against four demons." The stellar Mage explained to them.

"Wow! How'd she manage to win?" I heard people say.

"I was facing Torfusa and Lamy, and I had summoned Loke and Virgo to help me out. Then Jackal appeared and as I was desperate to save everyone I summoned a third spirit, Aquarius." Lucy said as she tensed up.

"Woah! Go Lucy!" She heard the guild yell.

"When did you get that strong?" "Very impressive" Erza praised me.

"Awesome Luce!" Natsu said

"Although I was proud, it ended bad. Aquarius told me the zodiac alone couldn't beat Tartarus and I needed the Kings help. Aquarius told me to summon him and therefore I used my remaining strength to summon the celestial spirit king himself." The celestial spirit user exclaimed

"I did not know one could hold that power." Master said

"That's amazing, you have gotten really strong." I heard the guild say.

"Although it came with a price" Lucy said with a frown on her face.

"I had to break a zodiac key to summon him and Aquarius insisted I break hers."Lucy said

Lucy then raised the broken keys hilt in the air. Everyone gasped and their hands were covering their mouth.

"My child I am so sorry none of us could've helped you." Master said

"Those jerks! I'll make them pay!"Natsu screamed

"Yeah! I agree!" Erza and Gray chimed in.

"So what happened after that Lucy?" Wendy asked

"Well Aquarius left magic behind and I activated my first star dress and used my remaining power to cast urano metria. Then the celestial spirit King fought Mard Geer and broke Allegria." Lucy said

"That's awful, so what about your journey what is it for?" I heard Cana ask

"I met with Aquarius not too long ago and she said that her key has resurfaced on Earth and she would love for me to find it and be her wizard once again." She explained to everyone

"Also I leave on my journey tomorrow and I have an idea where the key should be, but master I think I will be gone for a month or more." she replied.

"Ok great so when do we leave Lucy?" Natsu had asked

"What do you mean we?" Lucy replied

"Um Lucy we just started dating and your stuck with me so no matter how much you complain I'm coming with to protect you from danger." He replied

"I agree with Natsu and I will be accompanying you also." Erza said

"I can't leave you in flame brains hands so I'm in to." Gray said

"Hey don't forget about me!" Wendy said worryingly

"Carla and I are coming too." Happy said

"Well that settles it Lucy your team will come with you to aid in your travels." The master said

"Wow thanks guys!" Lucy said

The next day when Lucy and her team set out they don't realize how much troubles and dangerous situation they will occur on the quest to find a friend. Find out in this new story The Golden Quest!

Authors notes: Hey everyone I haven't written a story in a long time and I am trying a different writing style without using all the different POV so please leave your feedback in the comments and tell me how you liked it. I'll make sure to be active and update new chapters frequently. Hope you guys enjoy!

-Alex Stormfly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day has finally come where Lucy and her friends were about to go on her journey to help her save her long lost friend. With excitement for adventure in their eyes they set out. Now we can find our team on the train heading to Lucy's old house. Aquarius had mentioned that Layla had left books to Lucy helping her with her magic and understanding her spirits.

"Natsu! Get your self together!"Erza said as Natsu is hunched over because of his intense motion sickness.

"Ok Lucy, so what do you think is going to be in your mom's books she left you?" Gray asked.

"Aquarius told me she had a book for each spirit, so in Aquarius's book I'm guessing it will be something about where she found the key in the first place." Lucy replied

"Do you know exactly where the books are located at In your house?" Wendy asked

"Just like my fathers office, my mother had a study where she went in and from what Capricorn has told me that is where anything that relates to magic was located. I never was able to enter due to her having to chant a spell before entering but too help me Capricorn told me the enchantment to enter." Lucy said as Wendy's face was in awe of Lucy's mothers cleverness

Two hours later..

The team finally arrived and now they are in the entrance to the once lively mansion.

Wow brings back a lot of memories. Lucy said as she shed a tear.

"Ok Lucy where should we head?" Carla asked

"Actually I don't know.. Although I know a spell that could help us. Everyone please back up." Lucy said

Lucy then was very concentrated and a yellow aura was surrounding her body as she started the spell.

"SHINING STARS COME FORTH AND GUIDE ME TO THE LAST REMAINING ESSENCE OF LAYLAS MAGIC, ILLUMINATE THE PATH!" Lucy had chanted as the stars around her are now showing her team the way to the study.

"Wow this is so cool, it it kind of like my Milky Way spell!" Wendy said excitably.

With the tracking spell enabled the stars led them all to a door that had a big star in the middle and circling around the stars were the twelve zodiac key pictures.

"Ok here it is everyone." Lucy said.

"Are you ready to cast the spell Lushie?" Happy asked

"Yes, more ready than you would know."Lucy replied

Lucy's body was now emitting stars from it as she held her hands out waiting for something.

"I SUMMON THEE KEY OF THE STARS, COME TO ME SO I MAY PASS THROUGH THE DOOR!" Lucy shouted as a golden key with a big star at the end of it appeared in her hands.

With this key, Lucy opened the door to the study and the team and Lucy headed in. As they walked in they saw that the room had Galaxy wallpaper with stars floating on the ceiling and pictures of Layla and the zodiacs all over the room. It even had pictures of Layla when she was young and going on adventures. It was pretty big room and towards the back of it had a desk with stuff scattered on it, and then tons of book shelves and even a spot for meditation.

"Ok everyone move out and look for books about the zodiac spirits." Erza commanded as the team started their search.

"Child what are you reading we need to find the book, no time for lolly gagging." Carla said to Wendy.

"Sorry but Lucy this book is about your magic and it's pretty interesting, I'll keep reading to see if I find anything." Wendy said

"Hey Lucy look I found a picture of you as a child playing with Aquarius and your mom." Gray told Lucy.

"I remember this day, it was the first time I summoned Aquarius, my mom was so proud." Lucy said with a sad face

As Natsu was looking around and he knocked over a crystal ball and then a holographic message of Layla came up.

"Mom?" Lucy said as tears were streaming down her face.

"Hello Lucy, well I'm sure it is you because only celestial spirit wizards can open this door. Anyways I'm sure the reason your here is too learn about the spirits or your magic and you've come to the right place." Her mothers projection said

"Guys we are now finally one step closer to learning how to fix Aquarius." Lucy said.

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone sorry for the wait I was waiting to upload till I had a couple chapters down but that takes too long. Sorry for this being too short next ones will be a lot longer. Anyways hope you guys should enjoy!**

 **-Alex Stormfly**


End file.
